


This Feeling Right Here, Right Now

by underneathestars



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko has a tendency to overwork himself quite often, and Misaki just wants to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feeling Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and somehow I got the inspiration to write this. And I can't understand how I'm nineteen years old already.  
> This is probably full of mistakes since I haven't edited, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

Saruhiko has a tendency to overwork himself quite often. It's a regular occurrence, much like today, for Misaki to wake up at an ungodly hour at night to hear the constant, regular tapping of fingers against a keyboard and when he turns around, he always finds Saruhiko hunched over his laptop as he continues typing unaware of Misaki awake in bed and glaring at him.

"Saru?" Misaki mumbles, face half hidden against the pillow, and his voice sounding so slurred and thick with sleep.

"Hmm?" Saruhiko doesn't stop typing for a second and Misaki clenches his fist tightly against the pillow as he sits up in bed.

And it's because of Saruhiko's lack of words, him not even bothering to look back at him, and how Misaki had fallen asleep earlier while waiting for Saruhiko, that causes him to glare harder at the back of Saruhiko's head and feel slightly ridiculous as he gets jealous over the report getting Saruhiko's attention. Holding on tightly to the pillow, Misaki decides that he refuses to ever be ignored in favour of a report and smacks the back of Saruhiko's head with the pillow.

"Misaki! What—" Saruhiko starts, voice louder this time, but Misaki doesn't allow him to finish.

"Shut up. How many times have I told you if you're going to stay late finishing your work, at least sit properly?" Misaki grumbles as he stands behind Saruhiko's chair and wraps his arms around Saruhiko's arms, dropping his head on top of his shoulder. Saruhiko drops his head against Misaki’s at that and the corners of Misaki's lips tug up.

He squints his eyes at the brightness of the laptop and hides his face against Saruhiko's neck, letting out a small breath as he shuts his eyes at the familiar comfort he only gets being this close to Saruhiko.

"I'm not your pillow." Saruhiko mumbles, voice full of annoyance, yet he isn't really convincing with the way he doesn’t make an effort to move when Misaki moves slightly back to face him again.

"You are my pillow," Misaki tightens his grip around Saruhiko and Saruhiko's only response is to sigh loudly, "and I need my pillow in bed. Can I know the reason why my pillow isn't in bed?"

"No you can't―" Misaki pinches Saruhiko's arm and Saruhiko grunts, "if you didn't talk like a kid I would have told you."

"I'm going to drag you to bed." Misaki nudges him slowly and Saruhiko stops his typing and sighs louder this time.

"Misaki, you honestly think you're capable of doing that—"

"Haven't I done it before?" That effectively shuts Saruhiko because there had been countless days were Saruhiko would have spent the entire night working if it weren't for Misaki dragging him to bed. That, and it’s a well-known thing between them that Saruhiko isn’t capable of saying no to Misaki lying in bed, pleading him to come to bed and keep him warm.

"I need to sleep.” Misaki murmurs quietly as he finally removes his arm from being around Saruhiko. He can’t help it but grin at the way Saruhiko leans back in his chair― finally sitting properly― and he _knows_ it’s because just in those few moments Misaki had held him, it had comforted him and with all the work he’s been loaded up with, he needed that comfort and is already yearning for it again.

“Then go to sleep.” Saruhiko replies in the same quiet tone, tilting his head back to look at Misaki.

Misaki runs a hand through Saruhiko’s hair, “I can’t.”

 _I can’t go to sleep without you_. It goes unspoken but when Misaki turns around to get back to their bed, he hears Saruhiko shutting down his laptop for the night.

It’s only when Saruhiko shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep that Misaki notices how prominent those bags underneath Saruhiko’s eyes have become. Because Saruhiko might work more than necessary, but there are times when he over does it and it becomes quite evident for Misaki with how his movements aren’t as sharp as usual, but instead are slow and lethargic, and with how he falls asleep at night before Misaki.

He runs a hand through Saruhiko’s messy hair and sighs. He can only hope Saruhiko won’t wake up early tomorrow morning.

Misaki’s hopes are crushed when he wakes up to an empty bed. He flutters his eyes open and drops his arm on top of Saruhiko’s side of the bed that has grown cold due to his absence. He blinks his eyes when his hand comes in contact with a piece of paper and he grabs it as he sits up in bed. He immediately recognises Saruhiko’s rushed handwriting and he rubs his eyes, the haziness of sleep finally fading away.

“Something came up and I had to leave for work early.”

Misaki drops the paper and the only thing he can do is send a message to Saruhiko:

“ _I fucking hate you, you fucking asshole_.”

~~

There is a knock on the door followed by another short one and two more knocks consecutively after one another.

Instead of getting up and answering the door, Misaki sits up from where he had been lying on the sofa, the knocks having piqued his curiosity as to who would knock on the door instead of ringing the bell.

He doesn't have to wait for long when the knocking starts again and while he gets up, he freezes when he hears a very familiar voice.

"I have the keys, it's much quicker and faster than waiting for him." It's Saruhiko's voice, slightly unclear and yet Misaki can hear the annoyance in his voice.

He quickly gets up, his heart beating faster as to why Saruhiko is getting back home much earlier than expected, and he's seeming to be with someone who he has no idea still on who that person is.

He's just about to turn the doorknob when he hears another voice speaking, "I want to be the first to talk to Yata-kun and explain everything."

As soon as he hears that voice, he immediately pulls open the door and takes in a deep breath before speaking, "What are you doing here?"

Munakata manages to still smile all calmly, even when faced with Misaki's sudden burst, and speaks, "Hello, Yata-kun. I hope you're doing well."

Misaki looks back at Saruhiko who clicks his tongue and looks away and then back at Munakata.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki repeats and somehow that simple question leaves Munakata smiling brightly and chuckles.

"My, my, you really are impatient—"

"I fainted and captain, for some reason, decided he needs to come with me." Saruhiko interrupts Munakata, speaking quickly, and he clicks his tongue at the end again.

"You fainted?!" Misaki can feel his heart beating faster by the moment and he doesn't know if his anger boiling up is directed at Saruhiko for neglecting his health and wellbeing, or at himself for not noticing earlier that Saruhiko has been overworking himself way past his limits recently. That, and he can't help himself but worry because what if he had gotten hurt and injured, and all the worst possibilities are popping up in his head. And suddenly he's overwhelmed by this urge to pull Saruhiko to bed, cover him up tightly with the blankets, and make sure he's back to his regular self.

"Ahh, yes. He did—"

"But I didn't get hurt. I'm fine." Saruhiko interrupts Munakata again, his eyes directly meeting Misaki and Misaki knows that Saruhiko noticed the way his eyes had widened and how he had parted his mouth and was ready to ask if he's alright and if he's gotten any injuries.

"Alright, then. I'll leave you two alone. Take care, Fushimi-kun." Munakata bids his goodbye and turns around to leave, and Saruhiko sighs loudly and Misaki's just about to get in when he hears Munakata's voice.

"Yata-kun," Misaki turns around to look at him, "his right arm."

Misaki blinks but he immediately understands him; Saruhiko has injured his right arm. He doesn’t know where it happened, but he guesses wherever it was that Saruhiko had fainted, he certainly must have had fell on his right side and injured his arm. He nods his head and when he gets inside, Saruhiko is staring at him and Misaki can only glare at him. He doesn’t know where to start.

~~

Saruhiko does a terrible job hiding his injury and Misaki decides to see how long it will take him to finally admit it. But knowing Saruhiko, he’s most likely never going to mention and will pretend it never occurred, and this is instead turning out to be testing Misaki’s patience.

When Saruhiko was changing, Misaki had pretended not to notice the way Saruhiko had squinted his eyes at the pain in his arm, and how he had hissed quietly. Nonetheless, Misaki had still dragged him to bed later and told him he isn’t allowing him to leave the bed today.

“You didn’t injure yourself today, right?” Misaki asks, much later in the day when the sun has long set down, the entire sky is dark yet still brightly lit by the stars, and the moon casting shadows with sharp edges and covering everything with its hazy, purple light.

“Tsk. I told you I didn’t.”

Misaki sighs and Saruhiko blinks his eyes, “You call me an idiot all the time―”

“Because you are―”

“But you’re just an idiot like me.” Misaki sits down at the edge of the bed right by where Saruhiko has crossed his legs and gently pushes the sleeve of his shirt upwards, and he’s thankful Saruhiko deflates at that and allows him to do it, and he stops when his eyes fall on the bruised area of his arm. He takes in a deep breath when he sees it, the black bruises with red edges, having such a contrast against Saruhiko’s pale skin.

“Saru…” Misaki takes in a deep breath and looks back at Saruhiko, who’s only response is a smile, “you seriously thought you can hide this from me?”

“Well, you’re an idiot.” Saruhiko replies but Misaki smacks his head with no force.

“You’re the idiot!” Misaki gets up and huffs out a breath, “I hate you.”

Misaki doesn’t utter another word when he comes back with an ointment and this time he crosses his legs and sits down right in front of Saruhiko. He grabs Saruhiko’s arm and softly touches the bruising, and huffs out another breath when he removes the cap of the ointment and starts applying it on the bruising.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Misaki asks, his voice quiet and sad, and he can’t help himself. It’s frustrating for him to see Saruhiko overwork himself, but to see him hiding his injuries and hiding things from him, it upset him and hurt him.

Because it’s well-known that Misaki and Saruhiko bicker like an old married couple on the oddest things, can’t go a day without those bickering, call each other “endearment” terms such as asshole constantly, and yet nobody can love Saruhiko as deeply as Misaki does, and the same goes the other way round. And that essentially means nobody cares and frets over Saruhiko as much as Misaki does.

“I don’t want to make you worry.” Saruhiko mumbles quietly.

Misaki wraps the bruised area gently and once he’s done wrapping it, he pulls his sleeves downwards, and somehow he finds himself lowering his hand and intertwining his hand with Saruhiko.

“You don’t want to make me worry,” Misaki squeezes Saruhiko’s hand gently before letting go and pats his knee, “go to sleep. I’m making sure you’re getting proper sleep tonight.”

Saruhiko’s words somehow seem to clog his mind, not allowing him to think about anything else but how does he explain all his thoughts out loud to Saruhiko.

If the lights were on now, Misaki would be staring at the ceiling. Yet now everything seems so blurry and dim, with the lights having been switched off and the only light in the room is the dark hazy moonlight, coming in from the tiny gap between the window and the curtain. He huffs out a breath when his mind betrays him and brings back Saruhiko’s words running in his mind once again. Misaki parts his mouth, ready to blurt out anything to Saruhiko to distract himself, when Saruhiko sighs.

“You’re so annoying,” Saruhiko murmurs and suddenly, Misaki is being pulled by Saruhiko to be on his side. Saruhiko cups his cheek, intent on not allowing him to avert his gaze, and gently caresses his thumb against his cheek, “I know there is something you’ve been wanting to tell me, so say it.”

Saruhiko’s words and gentle touches warm his heart, leaving him reassured. Somehow it’s all his mind needed to start forming the right words for him to say it out loud.

“You work overtime most of the times and I can’t stop you, and I won’t, but I do get involved when you start neglecting yourself. But sometimes you overdo it and I can’t notice it. I’ve l lost count the amount of times I’ve fallen asleep with you still working and waking up in an empty bed because you’ve gone to work early,” Misaki takes in a deep breath, “I guess what I wanted to say is for you to stop neglecting yourself but I’ve realised that’s asking for the impossible.”

Misaki runs his hand through Saruhiko’s hair and smiles, “cause you’re an idiot.”

“You’re the idiot.” Saruhiko argues and Misaki scrunches his nose up at him.

“I’m not. But, Saru, I just want you to tell me how you are. You can’t take care of yourself properly so I want to do that when you’re not. I want you to tell me whenever you’re feeling tired or feeling off so I would know what to do and to take care of you.”

Saruhiko smiles as he twirls the end of one of Misaki’s hair strands around his finger, “If I tell you that, I’m just going to make you worry.”

“And you think what happened today didn’t make me worried?” Misaki raises his brows, “when you woke up today were you feeling okay?”

Saruhiko sighs quietly and Misaki instantly can tell his answer before he mumbles, “not really. But what were you expecting me to do? To wake you up and tell you I’m not feeling well and get you all worried?”

“That’s what I want you to do. I would have gotten worried if you had done that, but it would have been different. I would have taken care of you, gave you whatever you needed, and made sure that you wouldn’t step out of here until you’re feeling better. It’s much better than hearing you had fainted while you were out.”

Misaki runs his hand through Saruhiko’s hair again when the feelings from before return, those filled with worry and concern, and Saruhiko murmurs all quietly, “Sorry.”

“You can’t stop me from worrying about you,” Misaki takes in a deep breath, “please, just promise me you’ll be much more honest with me with how you’re feeling.”

Saruhiko smiles and nods his head slightly, “Yeah. Okay, anything to stop you from fretting all over me.”

Misaki grins and Saruhiko shoots him that familiar smirk, and Misaki is glad to see everything’s gotten better, “You’re such a baby.”

“I’m older than you, shut up.”

“Yet I’m taller.”

“Shut up.”

Misaki chuckles and he tightens his fist holding on to Saruhiko’s shirt when Saruhiko wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer, closing off any distance between them by connecting their lips. It’s a short, chaste kiss followed by a much longer, passionate one when Misaki’s hold tightens and they both seem to refuse to move back until they finally part to catch their breaths.

They rest their foreheads against one another and Misaki can’t help it but smile when Saruhiko sneaks his arms underneath his shirt to wrap his arms around his waist while rubbing his thumb gently and softly against his skin. His touches are warm and calm, and Misaki’s heart gets all mushy and he gets all boneless.

It’s easy for him to be lulled to sleep when Saruhiko’s there.

Misaki chuckles quietly, and his voice sounds all warm and sluggish but he doesn’t really mind it, “You love me.”

“You’re annoying.” Saruhiko replies instead, yet his hold tightens and his voice held so much fond behind those words.

“You love me.” Misaki repeats, half asleep and seeming a few moments away from drifting to sleep.

“Go to sleep,” Saruhiko murmurs and it’s followed by a quick kiss and an, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
